


I'm With You

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Sweeter Things In Life [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha Touka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yoriko, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hide and Yoriko are best friends, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Hide, Slice of Life, help me, so fluffy and sweet I cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: She narrowed her eyes, analyzing him."You're glowing." She said, folding her arms. Hide just smiled at the young Beta, subconsciously placing his hands on his lower abdomen."I am."~I couldn't just NOT have Hide pregnant after And I'm Still Here. Preggy Hide is supremely my kink.





	I'm With You

It had taken a lot of convincing (and some bedroom acts that left the half-ghoul blushing - but Hide's not the one to kiss and tell), but finally, _finally,_ after about three weeks within the third month of finding Kaneki, mating with him, and was currently living with him (much to Ayato's displeasure), Hide was allowed to step outside of their shared apartment. Of course, being who he is, Kaneki had fretted over the blond, denying him access ("Hide, what if someone sees you?") to the outside world, and Hide, being who _he_ is, bickered and argued with him until he finally caved in. If he had to spend yet another week in their home with company that just did not like him ("Because it's DANGEROUS to have him with us, THAT'S why! Mate or not!"), he was going to lose it.

Also, it didn't help that Hide had been feeling under the weather lately, and because of that, has been getting on Ayato's bad side. For his own safety, both the human and the half-ghoul figured it was better for Hide to at least not be there when Ayato finally gets sick of his shit.

It didn't matter to Hide either way; he got what he wanted, and Ayato got what _he_ wanted before he would do something he'd regret as Kaneki choked the life out of him.  At the end, everyone was happy.

(Except maybe Kaneki - but that's mostly the possessive and clinginess that's talking.)

With a breath of fresh air, Hide allowed a small smile to grace his face and hummed a song in English as he walked the streets.

It hadn't been out of the blue one day that Hide decided to leave the house; it mostly happened when Hide found himself face-to-face with a toilet for the third time this month. He had a sneaky suspicion that he wasn't just ill, and he wanted to confirm what he thought he knew (Hide's assumptions are never wrong, but he still needed _proof._ He suspects that both Ayato and Kaneki probably already knows, given that if he _is_ correct in his assumption, his scent must've changed a little), so he decided to go do a little shopping while he's out. He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling oddly giddy, as he made his way to a store he knows all too well.

"Hide!" A voice called out, stopping Hide in his tracks. A girl, a lot shorter and younger than him, with short, brown hair in a bob and dark brown eyes, came running towards him, waving. He smiled.

"Oh, hey, Yoriko." He greeted. He had met Yoriko one time late at night during Kaneki's complete and total lockdown, and Hide, being the rebellious person that he is, had snuck out when he and Ayato had left him in the apartment alone. It had been a simple walk in the park, constantly checking to see if there were any ghouls out - or if Kaneki had decided to follow him, when he saw her sitting there, looking troubled. There was no hesitation when he walked up to her and asked her what was wrong, a conversation that lead to quite a few shocks.

One, she was friends with Touka - who happens to be friends with Kaneki. Hide had often wondered if she, like Hide knew about Kaneki, knew that Touka was a ghoul, but still stuck around her because she liked her.

Two, she's upset because her friend is upset. She, also like Hide, had heard about the coffee shop being broken in, and she knew how much Touka loves that place. It warmed Hide's heart to know she's upset for her friend's sake.

Three, _another_ reason she's upset is because apparently, Touka's 'boyfriend' went missing and that made the ghoul girl sad. The 'boyfriend', of course, being Kaneki, and Hide had to stop himself from either laughing or revealing some deep secrets that nobody knows (though, Hide still has the oddest impression that Yoriko wasn't out of the loop as much as she seems to be).

And four, she liked Touka. This one, in comparison to the third reason, was a doozy. Yoriko felt a little insecure about herself when she mentioned liking Touka more than friends; she was only a Beta, not an Omega like Hide. She fears her chances with the purple-haired girl were slim, because Touka didn't seem like a girl who would go after a Beta, let alone Yoriko, and that's _if_ Touka even likes girls at all. Hide had only met Touka once, when Kaneki was still human, and he couldn't honestly say that Touka was an Omega girl at all; Sure, make it easier to breed, but there's also the fact that Touka really, really, did not like people weaker than her. She didn't like people stronger than her, either, considering how she was still picking fights she couldn't win, but there was always something about being weak that bothered her, if her interactions with Kaneki was anything to go by.

But, Hide also thought Yoriko was an exception to that.

Yoriko was human. Yoriko was her first friend. Yoriko tries her best to cheer Touka up, and been there for her, and, if Hide knows Yoriko like he likes to _think_ he knows her, if Touka ever came out to her about being a ghoul, Yoriko wouldn't run away screaming. If anything, she'll be what Hide is to Kaneki - a friend, a supporter. And, from the way Yoriko talks about her, Touka's interaction with Yoriko is way different than Kaneki's; she never tried to hit her once.

Hide didn't think for a second that being a Beta, an Omega, or Alpha mattered to Touka; if Touka likes you, then she likes you.

He had went on to explain this to Yoriko (leaving out some details, of course), and when he saw a slimmer of hope, follow by determination, in her eyes, he knew. He knew she was going to do what Hide done to Kaneki when he first saw him again (though, without going into heat). Since then, they became the best of friends (Kaneki still holds first though - as bias as that is), and Yoriko had reported most of her activities with Touka to him - how far they are in their relationship, when it'll be a good day to confess, or at least try to give out hints that Yoriko wanted something more - things like that. He wonders, in the time since being cooped up with Kaneki, if they ever made progress.

"Don't 'hey' me, Mister!" Yoriko huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "You've finally came out of your home, you hermit! I've wanted to talk to you in person again."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Just been busy, you know." Hide said, smiling sheepishly at the girl.

"With....?"

"Can't say, sorry," Before Yoriko could protest, Hide quickly decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how are you and Touka doing? Are you two dating now?"

Yoriko had open her mouth to respond, blushing, but stopped herself, loss for words. Seeing this, Hide raised an eyebrow. "Are you...?"

"Y-yes...? We're getting there, but," She frowned. "She seems so down without that boy, Kaneki. I really want to take her mind off of him, but...."

"Hey, it's okay. Touka cares deeply about her friends, including you, so of course she's going to be down about Kaneki. If it were you who went missing, she'll probably tear down Tokyo itself." Hide said, causing Yoriko to blush and whine.

"Hide, that's not funny!" Despite this, there was a smile on her face. Hide grinned back. That's when Yoriko paused, staring at him. He blinked.

"What...?" He asked, but Yoriko didn't answer. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to analyze whatever it is about Hide that made him seem so different now. Under scrutiny, Hide frowned, checking himself to see if anything is amiss - or if Kaneki had done something to him that he's not aware of. "What?"

"You're glowing." She said, folding her arms. This shocked the Omega, causing him to blink, before realizing what she was getting at.

Hide just smiled at the young Beta, subconsciously placing his hands on his lower abdomen.

"I am."

"Are you...?"

"I think so," Hide shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "Was just going to get the necessary essentials. Wanna help me?"

Yoriko beamed.

"Of course! Congrats by the way! Who's the father? Do you know?" She asked, peering up at the Omega, eyes twinkling. The smile on Hide's face grew as he thought about his most precious person, and how excited he must be, despite everything that's going on.

"Yeah, I know."

And now Kaneki has another reason why he's fighting so hard to protect his people, his mate. Hide just hopes they'll be able to come out on top.   

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T....STOP ME NOW....CAUSE I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME YEAH!
> 
> Someone said to make this a series? Maybe. I'm so very tempted to recolor TG in nothing but rainbows and fluff, especially for Hide and Kaneki.
> 
> Edit: I made it into a series <3


End file.
